


thanks, big guy

by CowardlyDemon



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Best Friends, Cuties, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Scared Ryan Bergara, The Ghoul Boys (Buzzfeed Unsolved), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i'm SOFT, probably out of character, ryan bergara - Freeform, shane madej - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowardlyDemon/pseuds/CowardlyDemon
Summary: Ryan gets scared during an investigation and Shane's there for him
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	thanks, big guy

Ryan was fucking scared. Even more so than he had been in the Sallie House, and, look, it's not as if he was going to admit it, the internet already thought he was enough of a baby, but Jesus Christ he was really regretting his life choices at the moment. Sure, the investigation him and Shane were on was going well, but the place felt... eerie. And overall bad. And the feeling wasn't even the worst part, it was the fact that they had to sleep in this place. Ryan was so dreading sleep, he just wanted to leave and never look back. On the other hand, Shane was having the time of his life, with all his "scratch me"s and "rip my head off you cowards!"s, it was really getting under Ryan's skin.  


Then came the time for them to sleep. They were in the same room, to Ryan's relief, but they were both on the floor in separate sleeping bags. Ryan had trouble falling asleep, as as suspected, but Shane had fallen asleep as soon as he settled into his sleeping bag. Around 1:00 am, Ryan woke up in a cold sweat, having just been jostled awake by a nightmare. "Shane? Shane!" Ryan called out to his tall friend, his breathing was labored and he looked as if he'd seen death itself. "wha- Ryan?" Shane mumbled sleepily, having just woken up by Ryan's voice. Shane sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes tiredly, then looked at Ryan, "Hey man, are you okay?" He asked, having just seemingly noticed Ryan's state. "...nightmare" Ryan spoke his reply, just loud enough for Shane to make out out what he was saying. "oh" Shane's voice was soft, almost fond, he slipped out of his sleeping bag, crossed his legs, and patted the spot next to him, "come 'ere" Shane told Ryan gently. Ryan wriggled out of his own bag and sat where Shane patted. Shane wrapped his long arms around Ryan's smaller body and gently played with the shaken man's hair. "It'll be okay, it's not real" Shane began to comfort his friend, he'd done this before, so he knew exactly what to say.  
This went on for a couple more minutes until Ryan felt better and safer, smiling warming at Shane. "Thanks, big guy" Ryan kept up his smile. "Anytime" Shane smiled back.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this is my first fic please be nice


End file.
